


A Horrible, Monstrous Beast

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Drabble, First Meeting, Oneshot, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: An alternative possibility in how Vastra and Jenny first met. Doesn't really fit cannon, just an idea that barely got off the ground.WARNING: INCOMPLETE This is barely more than a loose collection of ideas with some dialogue thrown in at the end. You have been warned!
Relationships: Madame Vastra & Jenny Flint - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Horrible, Monstrous Beast

Jenny is hired to care for a monster. After having been let go from her last position for her preference in company, and her father told her not to come home, she is desperate enough to take the first job offered to her. The old gentleman is a scientist, and he’s studying a creature he purchased from a freak show. He has it locked in a dungeon, and he’s been observing and taking notes on it for months. Jenny is to help, and he hopes learn to communicate with it. She gets a decent pay and a place to sleep and food to eat. She takes the job.

Over some weeks, she begins to learn about the ‘beast’, and one day gets her name, Vastra. She, in her own turn, begins to improve Vastra’s living quarters and situation. The gentleman scientist is overjoyed. He tries to speak to Vastra himself, but she refuses. 

Jenny overhears him discussing with a fellow scientist a possible ‘dissection’. They need to know more, and the best way to do that is to open it up and have a poke around inside. It might even survive the process. She can’t let that happen. That very night, she begins to gather supplies. She has a week. 

Two nights later, when a guard ends up sick, she takes the opportunity even if she’s not quite ready yet. She gets Vastra out, and they escape into the night. She brings Vastra to a different part of the city, and the lizard woman asks, “What next?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t get to plan that far.”

“Do you have family?”

“No. It’s just me, on my own.”

“Then we’ll go together, if you’ll join me?” Offering her a hand.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. It may be dangerous. It will, at the very least, be an adventure.”

Voices yelling at the other end of the alley.

Jenny takes Vastra’s offered hand. 

“What do we do now, ma’am?”

Vastra smiles. “Run!”


End file.
